


Gingerbread Boys

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [10]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Drabble, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Before Christmas, they buy a tin of gingerbread figures. They just take forever to bake, you know?</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Boys

Before Christmas, they buy a tin of gingerbread figures. They just take forever to bake, you know?

The icing is quicker, just enough water dribbled into a cup of icing sugar to make a thick paste. Next comes the fun part-- decorating!

They need many, many colours, green and purple, blue and gold, so Saya pours the icing carefully into several small pots and Yuma drips colouring into them, stirring.

Armed with paintbrushes, they decorate one cookie for everyone at work.

Watari as a priest. Tsuzuki as a groom. And, Hisoka-chan in a wedding dress, complete with pleated rice-paper veil!


End file.
